


Everything to Gain, Nothing to Lose

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hostage Situation, M/M, Ray's pretty beaten up, Ryan's pissed, Shit Gets Dark, don't anger the Vagabond, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: The Fake AH Crew has a plan to finally put the Roosters out of commission and recuse Ray. Joel has other things in plan for them for when they show up. Ryan threatens Joel and you know damn well he's going to follow through.*update*Series end, part nine is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/11416620





	Everything to Gain, Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 is finally here and next part is the last one for this series.

                The cold chill of the night made a shiver climb up Geoff’s spine as he leaned against the balcony. He swirled the caramel colored liquor around in his old-fashioned glass as he looked out over Los Santos. Fake AH Crew was founded by Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo ten years ago after Geoff left his first crew on not so stellar terms. Fifteen years ago Roosters was founded by Geoff Ramsey, Joel Heyman, Burnie Burns and Gus Sorola and together they we in control of Los Santos. Everything was good for the first couple years, then the control that they had had begun to control them. Geoff was really never one to let the greed get to his head but he saw it happening to his friends. First it was getting their hands on new gear, new weapons, new cars then it quickly grew and changed into new houses, new territory. Before he knew it they had begun to wipe out entire crews that stood in their way or that didn’t want to join them as they continued to grow and expand throughout Los Santos. None of them thought they were doing anything wrong, that this is just how the business works, everyone except Geoff that is.

                At first he tried to talk to them and reason with them to try and handle things another way, to try talking before just shooting during deals. Burnie and Gus were enjoying it too much, they didn’t want to hear what he had to say, Joel was willing enough to lend him an ear but it eventually came to nothing. That’s when Geoff tried taking action himself but that only led to him being seen as a traitor in their eyes. That’s when Geoff took what he claimed and bought for Roosters and left, forming his own crew to try and stop the monster that he helped create. That was and still is his goal with the Fake AH Crew today, to finally put the killing machine known as Roosters down once and for all. Yet every time he gets close to doing it something always happens. They had played their last hand of the game, now it was his turn to show his cards. He truly believed that Joel had left the Roosters behind as well, considering all his past actions with him, if not that the years would have done it to him, he knew he never really saw Joel being in them forever but he guessed wrong.

                He looked down at the glass in his hand, running his thumb along the side before bring it up to take a drink. Whiskey, after all these years the burn died down allowing him to taste the smoky flavor behind it. After all these years he thought he could take and handle anything now, but seeing what an impact Ray has on his crew was commendable. He fit right it, everyone immediately taking a liking to him when he joined. When Ryan had told Geoff about him he was shocked, and not only because Ryan was finally showing any form of human emotions but because the kid was incredible himself. He was a great team player, a great sniper and jokester and he knew he was going to help greatly in taking down Roosters. He just didn’t plan on it going the way it did. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see who it was that was joining him.

                “Fifteen years in the crew life and I’m still as naïve as I was when I first started!” Geoff shouted, his voice echoing in the night over the sounds of the cars driving by below them. Ryan stayed quiet as he walked over to join him, leaning against the rail, his back to the city, watching the rest of the guys in the living room. Jack sitting on the couch watching TV as Michael chased Gavin around the room for almost breaking his X-box. Geoff already had told the rest of the crew about his past history with Roosters and why they were always after them. They always wanted to get back the territory and items he took with him when he left, along with the building he’s been using as the Fake AH Crew headquarters for years.

                “Bad things happen to good people Geoff; it’s not your fault.” Ryan said as he kept his eyes on the rest of the guys in the living room as he talked.

                “I should have never answered the phone when I saw his number come up. We wouldn’t be in this mess if I did.” Geoff responded as he turned to face Ryan. When Ryan responded with silence Geoff turned his head back, watching the police helicopter about a mile out flying around. He swirled the glass around before he brought it back up to his mouth to finish it with one final swig.

                “If you didn’t I never would have met Ray in the first place. Thankfully at least some good came out of this whole shitty situation.” Ryan said with sincerity. It’s true they wouldn’t be in this situation and Ryan would have never met Ray, but if he had the option to take it back, he wouldn’t change his mind. Ray was the best thing that could have happened for both Ryan and the crew as a whole. Geoff stayed silent as he stood up straight, stretching after leaning over the railing like that for about an hour now.

                “Thank you for answering the phone, and more importantly, thank you for sending _me_ out that night.” Ryan said, turning to face Geoff. He stopped in his tracks shocked by what he just heard. Ryan’s tone was low and sincere, his face giving him the same response with facial expressions. Geoff nodded to him.

                “No problem buddy.” Geoff said raising a hand up, patting him on the shoulder. Ryan’s attention turned back to inside the apartment; Michael and Gavin were frozen where they stood as Jack got up off the couch, heading for the balcony.

                “Joel managed to hack the plasma broadcasting a live feed to us.” Jack said making his way back to the living room, Ryan and Geoff following behind him. Joel was standing in the middle of the screen, the camera’s view only showing from his waist up. From what they could make out of the room around him he was in a basement probably, gray stone walls surrounding him and the only window they could see being a small rectangular window in the corner of the screen. Both Geoff and Ryan tried to remain calm for the crew’s sake.

                “Hope you have everything ready for our meeting tomorrow to exchange, packages. I have everything ready on my end, although mine may be a little bit damaged from delivery.” Joel said as he stepped out of frame, revealing a beaten up Ray sitting on the floor, leaning sluggishly up against the wall. His shirt and hoodie were visibly torn and covered in dried blood. His arms were tied behind his back and one of his ankles was shackled to the wall. They couldn’t believe how badly they had tortured him all on Geoff’s behalf to get whatever information he may have gotten from them about how to take them down and get what they think is theirs back. Geoff turned to look at Ryan, seeing the anger slowly growing over his face as Joel stepped back into view.

                “When I find you I’m slowly going to torture you in the most unimaginable and inhumane ways I can think of before killing you ever so slowly watching the life fade from your eyes.” Ryan spoke up, his tone unwavering and serious, eyes focused on Joel. Geoff saw something he never saw quickly come over Joel’s face. _Fear_. He could see it in his eyes too, just a little bit of worry happening behind them. He had to admit, Ryan was one scary motherfucker who could make even the toughest men afraid of him. Joel raised an eyebrow as the beginning of a smirk crept its way from the corner of his mouth.

                “You seem confident in your threat.” Joel replied with a smile, looking directly at Ryan now.

                “It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.” Ryan’s face was void of emotion, never breaking eye contact with Joel. Geoff watched as he could slowly see Ryan getting under Joel’s skin, making him nervous, it wasn’t obvious enough for the rest of the guys but considering how long he knew him he could tell. Joel’s eyes widened just the slightest before he regained his composure.

                “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. See you tomorrow Ramsey, twelve thirty sharp, Roosters’ headquarters.” Joel made a motion with his hand signaling for the guy off screen to cut the feed. The TV came back to life, going back to the home design show Jack was watching.

                “Oh I’ll keep it, that’s for sure.” Ryan said before he left the room, walking down the hall to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him. Geoff and the rest of the guys just stood there in the middle of the living room looking at each other. Now they hoped more than ever that their plan to bring the Roosters down and get Ray back was well thought out enough to get the job done the right way.

 

 

                                                                        ________________________________________________________

 

 

                Once the camera cut out, Joel took a deep breath closing his eyes to calm himself down really quick before telling the crew underlings who were assisting him to leave. Once the crew members left Joel began to pick up the equipment they were using. He was quiet the entire time which was unsettling, making Ray nervous as he tried to straighten up, his whole body hurting as he moved. He couldn’t wait to be out of there, he knew the guys weren’t going to give everything over; they were just going to trick them into thinking they were, keeping everything and saving him in the process while taking the main four out once and for all. He couldn’t wait to be home with the guys, wrapped in Ryan’s arms after everything that happened. Now that he knew the truth about Joel he wanted nothing to do with him, thankful about the undercover mission Joel made him do for introducing him to Ryan, the one thing Joel did for him that was good.

                “If you think those five are going to just walk in and out of here without a problem, you’re wrong. We have a _long_ history with them and everyone here would like to get a chance at bringing an end to the thorn that’s been in our side for years.” Joel said as he finished packing things up before walking over to Ray, grabbing him by the chin, making him look up at him.

                “I hope Ryan kills you.” Ray said before he spit in his face. Joel let go of Ray forcefully to grab a rag off the table to wipe his face before walking back over to him, punching him hard across the face. Ray slumped over to the side spitting the blood from his now bleeding mouth. Joel walked back over to the table setting the rag back down before picking up the camera case, slinging it over his shoulder before grabbing the laptop.

                “If tomorrow goes as planned, I’ll make you eat those words.” Joel said walking over to the door, shutting it behind him leaving Ray alone in the room. He knew the guys were going to be able to save him and put an end to Roosters and Joel once and for all, or at least he hoped that was how things were going to go down. He really didn’t feel like losing his new home, more importantly the people he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit is going down, I repeat shots have been fired. Who will be victorious?


End file.
